Cursed Love
by freezinglol
Summary: When his own sister fell for him, the world felt like it stopped. Another love arises, long from his chidhood time made his relationship with his sister more complicated. Just when things couldn't get any weirder, he got applied into an academy where only girls go, and with twist and turns, his teenage adventure was filled with romance and action. Rated M for violence and lemon.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The night was freezing. Still don't know what to do, I wander off to the roof, where I usually hangout if I didn't know what to do. I brought my guitar with me outside.

I tuned up my guitar and start plucking it. Playing and practicing a few tabs that I remembered.

That's when things started to get really weird.

Suddenly, a glowing green circle appeared above me. It had some symbols and writings on it that I didn't understand.

Shocked, I kept staring at the circle. It wasn't beautiful, nor was it worth watching. But somehow, I felt like it was sucking me in.

Literally.

It was getting bigger by second. And finally when I awake from my daydream, my surrounding was different. It was bright and colourful. And this time, it was beautiful. It felt like it was dream.

I tried slapping myself, but that didn't seem to wake me up. I tried punching myself, still didn't work. So I walked forward. It seemed like it was a never ending road.

Until a door appeared before me.

I hesitated to open the door at first. My mind started to imagine a ghost will come out if I open it, or a lance will suddenly shoot out of the door if I touch the knob, instantly killing me.

'If I die right here, then I'll wake up from this dream.' I thought. After gathering courage, I opened the door, and what I saw next made me want to stay in this dream.

It was like a wonderland. It was beautiful, wonderful, and colourful. All of the beautiful things combined. It was like the place where only gods live.

There were stairs forming in front of me. When I stepped on the stairs the behind me shutdown and disappeared instantly. Seems like there's no turning back now, I thought.

When I reached the bottom of the staircase, I took a deep breath before stepping on the ground. After that, the staircase, too, disappeared. Ignoring it, I kept walking forward. I enjoyed the scenery and the environment. It was beautiful, and the air was fresh too.

After walking for a while, I finally saw some kind of mansion not far from my position. I smiled when I finally saw some civilization here.

When I arrived at the mansion, my jaws dropped. Yeah, sure it was a mansion, but I didn't think that it would be bigger that what I'd expected. From afar, it was big, but now, it was bigger. Probably the biggest mansion ever built. This was like a freaking castle.

I knocked on the door, and there was no answer. So I knocked twice. Thrice. Still, there were no answers.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"Hello?!" I yelled. This was weird. This place seemed rich, and this house seemed rich. Surely people inside this house was supposed to be rich. Don't they have a maid or something?

After calling, yelling, knocking and throwing rocks at the window, finally someone opened the door.

Finally. . .

"Hey, sorry for bothering, but can you-" My words were cut off when I realized that there was nobody inside. The door must've been unlocked all this time. Damn, I should've guessed, I face palmed myself.

I went inside, only to find out that the house was old. Outside, it was like a newly made house. Inside, it reeked of bad food in one of my sweaty gym pants. (Heh, one of my)

I went deeper into the house. Thank goodness it was still morning outside, so there was still light shining in from the window.

Morning. . .

"Heh, right now in reality, its night. I wonder when I will wake up." I mumbled.

Ignoring that thought, I kept searching the house. There were some old bookshelf and dusty books there. The floor was dirty and the whole place was covered with spider webs.

Since there was nothing here on the ground floor, I went upstairs to the first floor, and saw that there were many doors filling the hallway. Left and right. I thought that it may be the previous owner's family's rooms. I checked each one of them, and all of them were empty. Even the wallpaper's were torn apart. Probably they left in a rush.

I went to the second floor. Most of them were empty, leaving only some paper of paintings and drawings. Probably this was the hobby room, or some sort.

When I searched the area, I found a paper with the writing 'For Mama And Papa' on it. What freaked me the most was; the words were paint in red and the drawing were the family being hung on a tree.

"I'm gonna get out of here now." I mumbled and turned around, facing the stairs.

Until I saw a blue hair in front of me, hanging up from above. . .

The logical side of me told me that that I should just get the hell out, but the stupid side of me said that I should watch what's the creature above me and probably get strangled to death by its hair.

I wondered why the stupid side of me won.

I froze at my position and gathered my courage before I looked up. Only to see. . .

Nothing?

I sighed from relief when I saw nothing. It must've been my imagination, I smiled.

I wiped the sweat out of my head and walked forward. I went down to the first floor and the down again to the ground floor. I was heading towards the door.

Only to see a blue haired figure standing between me and the door.

That's when my hand suddenly trembles from fear. My whole body was sweating heavily from the fear surging inside my body. I couldn't move a muscle. Is this fear? Is this what you'll feel if you're in a life-and-death situation?

The blue haired figure started to approach me slowly. Closer and closer.

"You know it's rude to barge in someone else's house, right?" The figure asked. Its voice was a bit softer than me. When it got closer, I can see it has a body shaped of a feminine.

"I-I didn't." I stammered. When it got closer, I realize that it was really a she. She had a beautiful face with blood red eyes. She wears a simple white shirt and wore a black jacket. She wore a black miniskirt with stockings that reaches her thigh.

She smiled a bit when she saw my scared face.

"I like it when a person makes scared face. It makes me feel more powerful than them. And you, I've never seen you here. The man with the black raven hair."

"I-I'm not f-from here." I managed to stammer. She was looking straight at my mouth. Her head was inches away from me.

"I guess I'm gonna enjoy you." She smiled before reaching in for the kiss.

**Ichika's POV**

"Wake up Ichika!" I heard my sister calling my name. "Well Ichika, when you sleep, you really do sleep. Mumbling in your dreams." My sister shook her head.

"Grow up Ichika." She added.

"What? W-Where am I? What happened to the girl?" I asked my sister.

"Girl? What girl? Are you having an erotic dream? My my." My sister teased me while hitting me with a pillow to make sure I'm awake.

"Just when it was getting into the good part." I sighed.

"Pervert." She smirked. After making sure I was awake, she went downstairs.

Chifuyu was always the strict type. Though I don't know why she can't take care of herself. Always telling me to do the house chores and cook for her. Just one tiny bit of mistake, means like the world is ending. Everything must be perfect for her. Must. . .

After I tidied up my bed, wore some clothes and brush my teeth, I went downstairs. Only to be greeted with the smell of food. On the table. By my sister.

"Wow," I dropped my jaws. "I thought you couldn't cook."

"I couldn't." She sighed. "Guess what date is it today." She asked me.

"Umm, Monday?" I guessed. Chifuyu face palmed herself.

"Just sit down." She told me. And so I did. "Close your eyes."

As I closed my eyes, it was about five seconds until I smelled something. It smelled something like chocolate.

"You can open them." She said. When I opened my eyes, I was confused and happy at the same time. "Happy birthday." She smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Y-you remembered?" I asked. She nodded. I couldn't lie, I was touched by this. My sister is rarely home and I thought that she must've forgotten almost everything about me and this house.

"Of course I do." She smiled at me. "Make a wish."

I hold my hands and closed my eyes. "I wish that," I paused myself and took a breath before continuing "I and Chifuyu will live a happy life together. Even though we are apart, no matter how long and how far, I hope I can be with her and protect her all the time."

**Chifuyu's POV**

He shocked me when he wished for that, since that I was rarely home, and rarely spend time with him. I thought that he'll wish for something like 'meeting new friends', or 'protecting somebody', or 'find true love'.

Instead, he wished for both of our happiness.

"Why?" I asked him. He turned to face me and he simply smiled. I just smiled back to him and gestured him to eat the food.

I've never cooked my entire life, and I was afraid he might not like it. It was at least something I could do for him before I leave again.

I felt really happy when he ate it normally. He didn't choke or anything, he just ate it. Hooray for me, I thought.

"Is it good Ichika?" I asked.

"Yep, you bet!" He smiled. I, too, was curious if it was delicious; since it's the first time I've ever cooked something. So I took a spoon and insert it in my mouth.

Oh my god. . .

"Is everything alright, Chifuyu?" Ichika asked me. I simply nodded and smiled. But I was now looking for a way out from this situation. I thought of every way possible to go to the toilet to spit the food that I just ate.

This taste horrible.

How could Ichika eat this? This taste really bad.

"Ichika. This taste like-"

"Don't say it." He cut my words.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't say it. I don't care if it's bad. You made it for me, even though you didn't know how to cook. You even made the cake." He said and lifts his head up.

I was shocked when I saw him crying. I quickly got up and hugged him. Was this my fault? What did I do?

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I could hear him sobbing on my shoulders.

"Thank you. Thank you, so much." He said and hugged me tighter. I guessed that he was touched by this. Sentimental, I thought.

"Stop crying." I said and looked at him. "Or you're going to make me cry." I added.

He then wiped his tears and smiled at me.

"And Ichika. Thank you. For what you did." I said. He was willing to eat the meals that I cooked, even though it tastes bad.

"And now, the cake." He said. He sliced a cake and ate it a bit. I was scared that it would taste bad again.

"This taste good!" He said. I was afraid that he might lie again.

"Really?" I asked him to make sure of it. He nods his head and then spoon-feeds me a bit of his cake. I didn't know why, but I was blushing a bit. My mind was thinking something like indirect kiss, and the pleasure of his saliva or something.

"It's great." I blushed.

"Don't move," He said. "There's some on your lips." He said and rubs it off of me. Then, I don't know why, but I held his hand just when he was about to pull.

What is this feeling, I thought.

**Author'sNote: So how was it? I decided to do an Infinite Stratos fanfic, just because I felt like it. Anyway, if you think I should continue this, let me know on the reviews.**

**Questions? Go ahead. Improvements and opinions are always appreciated. Until then, take care.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ichika's POV**

Today was the day of my year-end exam. I was walking down the school hallways, searching for the examination hall. I didn't go to school yesterday, so I didn't know where my class is right now.

I'm dead, I thought. This exam will determine what university I'll be attending to next year. Means, if I skipped even one subject, I'll be kissing Tokyo U. goodbye.

Looking for the right door, I kept opening the wrong doors and stumbling on the teachers. I did ask them where the examination hall was. They said something like 'there, go left, upstairs, right and another left'. I tried to follow the instructions they gave me, but this school was just ridiculous.

Even after 6 years learning in this school, I still have trouble finding the men's bathroom. Let alone to find the examination hall.

Searching and searching, I found a door that has a sign 'Examination Is in Progress' on it, so I thought that this place is maybe the exam hall. So I opened the door, only to find. . .

Nothing.

It seems that the room was empty and dark as well. I looked around to see if there was anything here. On the right side of me, I saw a switch, so I turned it on.

The room didn't light up, so I thought that maybe it was broken or something. Then I saw something in the middle of the room. It was a light from the ceiling and it was pointing straight into a figure. I approached the figure and saw that it was shrouded with black sheet.

I opened the black sheet and it revealed to be some sort of a robot. Its colour was all-white. I didn't want to bother or mess with anything here. But I was alone here; I can't expect to ignore this.

"An IS," I mumbled. "I've read that. . . Somewhere." I said and touched the IS. Suddenly it started glowing all of a sudden.

I knew this was a bad idea, I thought.

I felt a pain surging in my body. I screamed as it felt like a hot knife was stabbing my heart. I tried pulling my arm away, but I couldn't. It was like the robot itself was holding my arm.

My vision was getting blurry and blurry by the second. I didn't know what to do. The pain I felt in my body was distracting my thoughts, so I couldn't think straight. I was hoping that somebody will hear me scream.

Suddenly, everything went black. The pain in my body was decreasing slowly. I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't.

Then I felt something soft touching my cheeks.

"It's been a long time since I see you, Ichika." A voice said in front of me. I tried to open my eyes, and somehow this time it did. I saw a figure with a hood that covered its face.

"Who are you?" I asked the figure.

"It's me." The voice said and opened the hood that covered its face. It was the girl from my dream. I still remember her blue hair and blood red eyes.

"Y-you!" I said, completely shocked.

"Who are you?" I asked. She just chuckled and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What're you saying?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." She answered. Now her face was really right in front of me.

"W-what?" I moved back a bit from her. "Why?"

"I really want to tell you, but it's still not time." She shook her head. "We'll meet again some other time, but right now, you need to wake up." She said and looked like she was about to kiss me. I didn't stop her, because her lips looked really alluring. As her lips were just about to touch with mine, I woke up.

Dang it.

When I woke up, I noticed that I was already wearing the IS that I just touched.

"What are you doing here?!" Someone yelled in front of me. I looked forward and saw at least 5 women ready with guns on their hand.

Holy crap.

I've never been in such an intense situation before.

"It's not what you think!" I said. "Let me explain!"

"Switch off your IS! Now!" The woman in the middle yelled. I really wanted to but I didn't know how.

"How?" I asked. Then I tried to do what criminals do in TV if they got caught by the police. I lie down on the ground.

Big mistake.

As soon as I lied on the ground, a screen appeared in front of me. "_Action confirmed. Cannons are now ready to launch." _The computer said.

"No, cancel it!" I yelled. "_Scanning." _The computer said.

"_Confirmed. Strengthen it. Voice scanned. Cannons are now powering up." _The computer said. Shit, I thought. I didn't say strengthen it, I said cancel it. The women in front of me started to panic.

"No! Don't launch it!" I yelled again. _"Launching in E.T. 10 seconds." _The computer said. And again, this computer is really getting on my nerves.

9. . .

"Switch off you IS!" The woman in the middle yelled again. All of them were pointing their guns at me.

8. . .

"How?" I asked.

7. . .

I got to think of something. Before the cannon shoots.

6. . .

I looked at the roof, I then thought of something.

5. . .

I need to get out from this room.

4. . .

I quickly fly up, causing the roof to collapse.

3. . .

"Make a shield around me!" I yelled at the computer.

2. . .

Then a shield circled me from all the directions.

1. . .

This is it, I thought.

**Chifuyu's POV**

"What's going on?" I asked after barging in from the door. I came as soon as I heard the roof collapsed from the principal's office.

"The IS that we brought for the candidates that applied for IS academy." A woman in front of me said. I looked at the hole and stand below it. There, I saw someone was controlling the IS.

Suddenly, the IS blew up. The explosion was big, but it was somehow small, if that was possible. The vibration of an explosion that strong should be felt right now.

"Who was inside it?" I asked. All of the five women kept quite.

"Don't make me repeat my question." I said with a slight anger in my voice.

"A-a male." One of the women said. I widen my eyes when she said that. I wanted to ask more, but after thinking of what just happened, it's best to take care of the boy first.

"Call the paramedics and the patrol units. Make sure to recover back of what's left of the IS. And bring the boy to the IS academy." I ordered the women. They nod and went out.

**Line Break**

I was heading to the infirmary, to check the male IS pilot. Some of the girls here already knew about the male IS pilot. The rumours here sure spread quickly.

"How is he?" I asked the nurse that was taking care of the male pilot.

"He should be alright. The explosion was powerful and deadly, so we can consider him lucky. Try to give him rest." The nurse said.

"It's okay, I won't be long. I'm just going to check him." I said. The nurse nods and continued doing her stuff.

I opened the curtains, and what I saw next shocked me.

"Ichika?!" I gasped. "T-Tabane?"

"What're you doing here?" I asked Tabane.

"Taking care of him." She said. I'm going to be honest, I never really liked her, and she never really liked me either. But she had a crush on Ichika since. . . Since forever I guess. She was Ichika's childhood friend. One day, when she was walking down the streets, Ichika saved her from an oncoming car, and she had a crush with him since then.

"Well, I'm here now, so you can leave him to me." I said to her.

"I'm taking care of Chanchan. (Ichika's nickname. Long story.) So, whether you like it or not, you can leave him to me." She said and grinned. "That way, Chanchan can rely on me. And finally, he'll accept me as his wife." She daydreamed.

The both of us started to fight on who will take care of him. The fight went on for a moment until both of us decided to take care of him together, which made both of us pissed.

It was a while until Tabane broke the silence.

"Did he really piloted the IS?" Tabane asked. "Is it possible?"

"I'm not sure. Until we knew what happened, we'll have to keep him in this academy." I answered her question.

"Why?" She asked while ruffling Ichika's hair.

"I just had a bad feeling if we let him go. He's already in the news." I said and held Ichika's hand. Both of us were mesmerized with Ichika's looks. He's just adorable when he's sleeping.

We were interrupted when both of us heard Ichika mumbled something.

"Ichika? Ichika! Wake up." Tabane said and held his hand. I can't help but feel pity for her. Like I would ever let Ichika go, I smirked.

Wait. . . Why am I thinking like this?

Ignoring that thought, I just sit there and watched as Tabane was begging for Ichika to wake up. Eventually, he woke up, and says the first word that pops in his head.

"Kiss." Ichika said. I quickly blushed along with Tabane. Then, Tabane climb up to Ichika and sat on his groin.

"W-what are you doing?" Ichika asked, totally confused. "O-ouch!"

"Sshhhh." Tabane put a finger on Ichika's lips, signalling him to be quiet. "Why didn't you just say so?" Tabane said and looked like she was about to kiss him.

Of course, I didn't allow it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled and quickly punched her out of the window. Ichika just sighed and smiled at me.

"Chifuyu. Where am I?" He asked me. He scanned the surroundings around him.

"You're in the infirmary at the IS academy." I said.

"How did I get here?"

"You somehow piloted an IS, you literally exploded, you were unconscious and you made the news." I explained.

"Chifuyu!" Tabane suddenly said from the door, looking dirty and sweaty. "Chifuyu, you meanie!" She said and charged at me. I was at my ready position in case she really asked for it.

"Oh, hey Tabane." Ichika said, completely distracted her. Tabane then quickly went into Ichika and hugged him.

"Chanchan!" She yelled happily. Ichika just laughed when Tabane hugged him.

"I know, I know. I missed you too." Ichika said and ruffled her hair. Now we all know that Tabane was a childish type, but when it comes to Ichika, she's always pampering with him.

"Tabane, just then, you tried to kiss me." Ichika said.

"It's normal for wives to kiss their husband when they are awake." Tabane smiled.

"Eh?" Ichika managed.

"Wives, eh? Tell me, have you ever eaten a fist?" I asked. I was really getting annoyed by her, honestly

All she did was hugged Ichika and yelled" Help me!" Before I charged at her.

**?'S POV**

"Did he really piloted the IS?" I asked.

"Yes. It seems that he was enrolled in the IS academy."

"Good. Now we can start our plan." I ordered. "Ichika Orimura. Delicious."

**Author'sNote: I know it's not much, but I needed to do something and make him enter the IS academy. The girl in his dream will be playing an important role in the future.**

**Any questions? Go ahead. Reviews and improvements are all appreciated.**

**P/S: I said that 'his own sister fell for him', right? But I didn't say which sister. Ngehehehe.**


	3. Notice

**Notice**

Hey, what's up guys, how's it going?

So, I know you guys maybe have a lot of questions in your head. So, I don't think I'll be uploading today because I need to do some intense research for the Infinite Stratos fanfic. So I thought that I wanted to do a Q&A, if you guys are okay with it. But I need to answer some of the questions you already asked.

First of all, the girl from Ichika's dream is not his sister. But she'll be playing an important role in the future.

All of the girls from the original fanfic will show up eventually, so don't worry. And I'll probably be adding an OC, so feel free to tell me if you have anyone in your head. Female.

Also, in the first chapter, I said something about Tokyo U, right? I'll be honest; I just put that there to fill up the blanks. Because I didn't know what university or school I should put there. So, that's my fault. I'm really sorry if it caused some kind of confusion.

Anyway, I don't think I'll be uploading today. But maybe, just maybe I will, depending on the situation.

Oh yeah, and I'm sorry if you guys are confused of the storyline and I'm sorry for my bad grammar.

So, leave any question on the reviews, and I'll be answering them as soon as I got the time. Just ask any question, no matter if it's about the fanfic or about me, just ask.

Again, I'm so, so, sorry.

**P/S: The reason why Ichika was kept in the IS academy was because that was the nearest infirmary around when he exploded. And Tabane was there first because, well, since she had a crush on Ichika, so she was must've spied Ichika or something. Plus, he made it to the news to be the first male to ever pilot an IS, so Chifuyu kept him there just for safety. And she was scared that Tabane would do something to Ichika.**

**Okay, too many spoilers :P Anyway, improvements and opinions are appreciated. Until then, take care.**

**P/SS: I'm sorry.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ichika's POV**

It's been a week since I live in the academy. I'm not actually learning here, means I don't need to go to classes. But since Chifuyu forbid me to go home, what can I do. I didn't know why, I only heard something like 'scared of Tabane' and 'the government chasing' or something.

Until my name is officially in the school's data, I can't seem to reveal myself to public. Ah, I left my toothbrush at home.

My room number is 1025. It happened to be empty, so my sister told me to stay here for a while.

"Ichika?" I heard someone knocking my door.

"Coming." I said. I lean against the door before asking "Who is it?"

"Delivery from. . . Umm. . . Your sister." The person hesitated.

"Just leave it in front of the door." I said.

"Okay." The person said. Then I heard a dropping sound in front of the door and footsteps getting further. I then opened the door, thinking that no one will see me.

But what was I thinking.

Suddenly, the time felt like it slowed down. One second felt like one minute. I had the time to think the reason why did a person send me a delivery from Chifuyu.

Now, let's get tactical.

Okay, so why did Chifuyu sent someone just to send me some stuff, when we were both under the same roof? Did a spy from a secret organization organized by the government come here to kill me by putting a bomb here? But how can they actually send someone here, when the security in this place is tight? Or maybe the students here didn't like my presence, so when I open the door, they're going to stab me.

Sheesh, what am I thinking? I'm sure nothing will happen. I just need to open the door and take the box, right?

It went for a moment before I closed the door. "I can't take the risk." I mumbled. But what if it is from Chifuyu? What if it's something urgent that will determine my future?

Okay, seriously, I need to stop thinking.

So, after thinking carefully, I finally opened the door and took the box. Oh, excuse me.

I opened the door and _was about _to take the box, before suddenly. . .

"The hell are you guys doing?!" I shouted when suddenly a group of girls jump on me and tied me with a rope. They then covered my eyes with a black cloth.

**Line Break**

My eyes hurt when they suddenly opened the black cloth that covered my eyes. There was a really bright light in front of me. I looked my surroundings and realized I was tied to a chair. There were many girls surrounding me.

"Where am I? What are you doing to me?!" I asked them. None of them answered. All I heard was the girls laughing and shouting and muttered something.

'Nyaa! He's cute!'

'He's so handsome!'

'He's alright.'

'Who farted?!'

"Sorry for this, but we had to see you." A girl in front of me said. She has the ocean blue eyes and long blonde hair. She wore the normal IS academy uniform with a slightly longer skirt than others.

"What's your name" She said to me. I didn't answer her.

"Oh, so you like playing it that way, eh?" She said and started leaning herself to me.

"What're you doing?!" I asked her. She just put a finger on my lips. She smiled and licked her lips.

"Just relax." She said and sat on my hips. Everyone was starting to get angry and got jealous.

"Hey! No fair! Why should you be the one to kiss him?" A girl behind me asked.

K-kiss?!

"Because, obviously, I have the highest of standards. As the IS Representative Candidates of England, I have the right to be his first." She said at the girl and smirked. The girl behind me just hugged herself and kept quiet. "Now, where were we?" She asked me.

She approached me and did a face that has something like 'I'll eat you' or some shit like that.

"N-no, that's enough. Let m-me go." I stammered. Our faces were inches away and our noses were already touching. Her scent was so sweet, her face was so alluring, and she even had a great body figure.

"Just don't move, you'll feel good." The girl said. "Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Cecilia. Cecilia Alcott." She added.

"Not so fast." A girl said behind her and pulled her hair, making her fall down to her butt. "Pervert." She managed to add before looking at me.

"What was that for?!" Cecilia yelled to the girl that pulled her. But the girl just kept quiet.

When I looked at her, my jaws dropped. I couldn't believe that I'll meet her again, after 6 years. At first, I didn't think that she'll remember me anymore.

"Ichika?!" The girl yelled. Well, looks like I was wrong. She did remember me.

"H-Houki?!" I dropped my jaws. "What're you doing here?" I asked.

"What're _you _doing here?" She asked me back.

"Hey, don't act like I'm not here!" Cecilia interfered. "Wait, you guys know each other?"

"Y-yeah. She's my childhood friend. My first, to be exact." I said. Then, I heard some gasps among the girls.

"Hmph. I thought you wouldn't remember me." She said. She wore the IS academy uniform and long black stockings. She had a long black hair tied with green ribbon as a ponytail. For my personal opinion, I think that she had a great figure and beautiful face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She just face palmed herself.

"Let's just untie him." She said and started to untie the rope on my hand.

"Oh no. He's not going anywhere." Cecilia said and pulled my head to her chest. "Until I get my kiss, he'll stay here."

"What are you saying? Just let him go already." Houki said and pulled my head to her chest. Right now, both of them were pulling my head front and back. But that wasn't the best part. The best part was the softness of the breasts. Now I can die happily.

"No fair! We want him too!" Some of the girls said and charged at me.

"Help me!" I yelled.

**Line Break**

**Houki's POV**

It's been 6 years since I last seen him, he's still as handsome as ever. I still remember his dark brown eyes and his black short hair.

Right after Ichika escaped from us and went back to his room, I, too, went back to my room. I'm so happy that he still remembered me. But Tabane also has a crush on him. Plus, that Cecilia girl. . .

"Stupid Ichika." I managed before I heard someone knocking on my door. "Coming." I said and head towards the door.

"Ichika?" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, here you are Houki. I thought I'd never find your room." He said and smiled. I just wanted to say hi," He said and paused for a bit. He then looked at my face.

"W-what's wrong?" I blushed.

"I see you still kept the ribbon I gave you." He said.

"O-of course." I said. "I would never, ever, ever get rid of it. Never." I muttered and blushed.

"What? Did you say something?" Ichika asked. I guessed he didn't hear me, luckily.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "You want to come inside or something?" I invited.

"No, it's fine. I don't think you'll find it comfortable for a boy to enter a girl's room." He said and smiled. "It's good to see you again, Houki. I'm glad that someone I knew other than Chifuyu is here."

"O-oh." I stammered. My cheeks were filled with red blushes. "Me too. I'm happy I could see you again."

Right now, I was in a dilemma. My heart was telling me to hug him, but my mind was telling me to change the topic. I didn't know what to choose. This maybe is my only chance to be with him, but if I do it, it'll be embarrassing.

"Ichika!" I called his name and hugged him quickly.

"H-Houki?!" He said, shocked. I couldn't help myself, I just had to. His embrace felt warm and comfy, it felt like I wanted to stay like this forever.

"I missed you, you idiot. I-I missed you." I cried. He then chuckled and hugged me back.

"I. . . I missed you too." He said. I didn't do anything; I just cried in his embrace and started hitting him on the chest.

"You left me, you left me Ichika. Damn you." I cried even louder. He just hugged me tighter and ruffled my hair. "I could've said goodbye before you left."

"I'm sorry. But I'm here now. I'll never leave you again. Don't worry." Ichika comforted me.

"Promise?" I sobbed.

"Yes." He smiled. There we were, embracing each other in front of my room. I couldn't do anything. His embrace felt very comfortable.

**Author'sNote: And I have to end this episode here. I'm sorry if it's a bit shorter, but I ran out of ideas for this chapter. All of my ideas are focused on the next chapter. I'll tell you guys their past and. . . Oops, no spoilers.**

**Questions? Go ahead. Improvements and opinions are appreciated. Until the next chapter, take care.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Author'sNote: Like I said on the previous chapter, this chapter will have many flashbacks. So, in the flashbacks, their age is somewhere around 6 or so. Just imagine they're still kids.**

**Chapter 3**

**Houki's POV (Flashback)**

"Come on, Ichika! Faster, faster!" I yelled at him who was running towards me.

"Geez, patience Houki. You were cheating." He said.

"Am not." I protested.

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!" The fight went on for a moment before he asked me "So, your house or mine?"

"Mine of course! My mom's cooking today, and I bet you'll love it." I answered him and ran away from him. "Winner gets the kiss!"

"Hey! You cheated!" He said and chased me.

**Ichika's POV (Present)**

"Hello? Houki?" I called her.

"Y-yeah." She answered.

"What's wrong? You seemed to be spacing out." I asked.

"I-it's nothing. I was, thinking."

"Well, that's dangerous. You shouldn't. It's bad for you to think and eat at the same time."

"Whatever." She said and turned her head. "Anyway, how are you adapting here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, you said that you're name is already registered in the school's database. But, I don't see you in classes. Are you getting some kind of private lessons from your sister?"

"Well, not really. My physical and mental tests that I took last week are still being processed. So, Chifuyu told me that for now, just wear the academy's uniform." I explained.

Houki looked confused a bit before she ate another stick of 'dangos'. "I never thought this academy had boy's uniform." She said.

"They didn't. When Chifuyu asked them to sew one for me, they went havoc." I replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"You know how Chifuyu doesn't like waiting. I knew that the hard way." I smiled. She didn't do anything but chuckled.

"I still remember that. She once went nuts at you when you went home late. Really, really late." She said.

"Hmm? When?"

**Houki's POV (Flashback)**

"W-why should I kiss you?!" He blushed. I couldn't help but blush too.

"W-well, I won. And I said that who wins gets the kiss." I said, avoiding Ichika's eye contact.

"I never agreed with that." Ichika protested.

"W-well I don't care! I-I, I." I paused.

"You what?"

"I want to." I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"Well then, fine! I f you don't want to, then I-I'll kiss you." I said and started leaning forward to kiss him. What am I doing?! This is not like me. Sure, I had a crush on him, but why am I like this. But why shouldn't I?

"W-wait, Houki!" He said and held my elbows. Just before my mouth could reach his, my mother called. Aargh!

"Houki, is that you? Come on, dinner's ready." She called. I then stopped and pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry." I blushed. "Come on, my mom's calling." I said. I then turned around and walked towards the dining room.

"Mom, I brought a friend." I said when I met my mom. I then took a seat beside my sister.

"Sure thing, honey." My mom smiled. It was a few moment before I saw Ichika heading towards the dining room.

"Where were you Ichika?" I asked him when he looked at me.

"Sorry, I got lost." He smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Nyaaa! Chanchan!" My sister yelled when she saw him. She charged towards him and jumped on him. Like literally, she jumped on him. Ichika fell on his butt, while Tabane was sitting on his lap.

"Chanchan! I missed you!" Tabane said and hugged him. She was rubbing her cheek against his. She then stand up and pulled Ichika's hand. "Come on, you can sit beside me."

"O-okay." Ichika stammered. He then sat beside me and Tabane.

**Line Break**

"So, Ichika. Where's your sister?" My mother asked after we finished eating.

"She's busy with her own work." Ichika simply replied her.

"What about your parents? I've never seen them before. But I'd like to." My mother smiled.

"T-they're. . ." Ichika paused a moment.

"They're what?" My father asked.

"What's wrong, Chanchan?" Tabane asked and looked at Ichika's face. I too was curious. From the first day I met him, I've never saw his family. Only Chifuyu.

"Well, they left." Ichika said and looked down on the floor.

"What do you mean? Where'd they go?" My father asked.

"They, left." Ichika simply said before he looked up. "They're gone." Ichika gave a sad smile. At this time, I already knew what he meant, so does Tabane and my parents.

"Well, thank you for the meal. It was delicious." Ichika said before standing up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." My mother said with a sad tone.

"It's alright." Ichika smiled. I don't know why, but I got the feeling that Ichika was pretty sad deep down.

"Chanchan." Tabane muttered.

"We still got plenty of food here, so if you want to-"

"It's alright, Mr. Shinonono. It really is. Don't worry about it." Ichika cut off my father's words. He then bowed and left.

I looked at the clock, and it was already 7 o'clock. Then I realized how late it was. Damn, Ichika's sister must be really mad when he's home, I thought.

**Ichika's POV (Present)**

"Oh, that one. I remember." I said as both of us were walking down the hallways. The recess was about to end, so I decided to walk her to her class, which is Class One.

"So, I'm here." Houki said as she stood in front of Class One.

"Eeek! It's Ichika!" I suddenly heard a girl yelled from inside of the class. Before I knew it, I was already surrounded by girls. I then heard some mutterings from the girls.

"What was he and Houki. . . Are they dating. . . Forget my lunch."

"I-I, really need to go." I said, trying to avoid the crowd.

"Not this time, Ichika Orimura." I heard a girl said in front of me. Oh no, it's her again. What is she doing here? Is she from Class One?

"C-C-Cecilia?!"

"You've escaped me once. But now. . ." She said and leaned on me.

**Warning (Lemons)**

She then pushed me against the wall, making me fell on my butt. Then, she sat on my thigh and reached in for the kiss.

"What are you doing? We're in public!" I said and tried to avoid her alluring lips.

"I'm Cecilia. I always get what I want." She said and hugged me, so that I would sit still.

"What's going on? What's with the commotion?" I heard someone yelled. Wait, I know that voice, I thought.

"Ichika, kiss me. Ichika, oh Ichika. Kiss-"

"What, the hell, are you doing."

**Psyched!**

"M-Miss Orimura?" Cecilia stammered when my sister grabbed her collar.

"N-no, this, I mean, w-we were, no, I was-" Cecilia stammered. She couldn't do anything but froze at the sight of Chifuyu.

"My office, now." My sister ordered. Cecilia just nods and walked. "And you can all disperse." My sister said. Everybody just followed. I too, was about to stand up when Chifuyu stopped me.

"And you." My sister said and stepped my right above my genitals. Literally. With her high heels. "What were you doing?" My sister asked.

Her foot was slowly descending to my genitals. Ah shit, this hurts man. "Y-your high h-heels." I stammered as I endured the pain. It was like the devil itself was stepping on my genitals.

"I need an answer." She said and stepped on me harder.

"Arghh! N-no!" I screamed. My sister then closed my mouth.

"Shhh, someone will hear us." My sister said. "My office." She said. She then left.

What happened to her, I thought. She was acting really weird. I then stood up and tried to walk normally, considering that the pain in my genitals were really, really in it. Damn.

**Another Line Break**

**Houki's POV**

"I wonder what happened." I mumbled. "I could've said goodbye when he left. But why didn't he tell me?"

**Ichika's POV (Flashback)**

"Why are we leaving, Chifuyu?" I asked when I received the shocking news just now.

"The place we're moving to is nearer to the city. There, I can continue my studies and take care of you at the same time." She explained as she folded her clothes.

"But, we're just fine here. I've friends and-"

"I'm sorry, Ichika. But, please, this time. Just this time, believe me. We have to." My sister pleaded.

"When are we moving?"

"Right now." She said.

"But-"

"Ichika." Chifuyu stopped me. "Please, just do as I say." She ordered me. I couldn't do anything. I wanted to tell Houki, but I guess time's not with us.

Moments later, after I finished packing, I followed my sister. When we arrived to our new house, I could do nothing but be surprised. It was big. Well, not that big, at least it was way bigger than our last house.

"We're here." Chifuyu said and smiled. "We'll be alright. Now, cook for me, Ichika." She grinned.

"But we just got here." I said.

"Don't worry, I've already bought all the things and brought some of the things this house needs. Now, we just need to arrange it." She explained. "And while I clean all of the things, you'll cook. Okay?"

"Okay." I nod and smile.

**Cecilia's POV (Present)**

I couldn't do anything but to sit down and hear Miss Orimura lectures. What's wrong with kissing? Teenagers do that these days, so couldn't she let me take her little brother's first kiss?

"I'm sorry, Miss Orimura. But, I just couldn't help myself. Every time I see his face, my heart started to pump faster. And his lips, oh my god, his lips." I said and licked my lips. Miss Orimura was blushing, but annoyed as well.

"He's my little brother, and I won't accept you talking like that about him. Teenagers these days." Miss Orimura said and face palmed herself. "Anyway, I won't do anything. . ." She paused.

"Yes!" I said happily.

"For now." She added. I then froze at her statement. "So, you may leave, Miss Alcott. And make sure not to do this again."

"Alright." I nod. "If there's nothing else, I'll be taking my leave." I said and bowed. I then left her room and walked towards my class, feeling relieved.

**Chifuyu's POV**

"Ichika." I called him as soon as Cecilia left. I told him to hide in the bathroom so that Cecilia wouldn't see him.

And yes, I have my own private bathroom in my office. Problem?

Anyway, when Ichika got out of the bathroom, I gestured him to stand in front of the desk.

"Did she kiss you?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" He asked, slightly shocked at what I just asked.

"Did she kiss you? Did she make contact with your lips?" I asked, slight anger in my tone.

"N-no, she didn't." He answered me.

"Good. Now turn around." I said. First he hesitated, but eventually, he did what I told him to.

"Good boy. Now I want you to stay still." I said. He just nods. I then got up from my chair and stood behind him.

"C-Chifuyu?" He called my name. I just kept quiet and closed his eyes.

"Now we're alone."

**Author'sNote: And I have to end it here. Sorry for ending it just when it begins to get a little steamy. I'm really sorry.**

**So, I need to explain some things. Ichika is a 15 year old boy, and Tabane and Chifuyu are of the same age which is 24. So, Ichika is 6 years old in the flashback, which means Tabane and Chifuyu are 15 years old, right? The reason why Tabane was acting childish even though she was 15 was because. . . Well, because she is childish. And plus, it was Ichika.**

**Umm, what else. Oh yeah, Q&A will be up on the next chapter, so leave all the questions that you guys have in your head in the review section, and I'll try to answer them with my best answer.**

**P/S: I don't know if I should make a lemon between Chifuyu and Ichika or not. What do you guys think? And do you want another flashback on how Ichika's parents died? If you do, then inform me.**

**Questions? You may. Improvements and opinions are really appreciated. Until then, take care.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Cecilia's POV**

The day was really hot. It felt like I was the really in a microwave.

"-Absolute Defense, then you won't die." I heard Miss Yamada said as she explained something about IS and stuff.

I checked my pocket to get my handkerchief to wipe the sweat that was dripping from my forehead. Until I realized that it was no longer in my pocket.

I kept searching the area around me, but it was nowhere to be found. Then I thought, maybe it fell when I was in Miss Orimura's room. I then asked Miss Yamada if I could meet Miss Orimura. She then gave me the permission.

When I arrived in front of Miss Orimura's office, I wanted to knock the door. But then I heard something.

"Ahh, no, don't touch me there, Ichika." I heard. Was that Miss Orimura?

"But why? I thought this was your favourite place to be touched." I heard again. That's Ichika's voice.

"Eekkk, no! That's my weak spot."

"Just relax, Chifuyu."

"Ahhh, not to hard!"

What are they doing inside? My mind was swirling with perverted things. I then decided to open the door. But. . .

"Yes, right there Ichika. That's the spot." I heard Miss Orimura squealed. "Don't squeeze it! Ahh, no!"

I then quickly open the door. "What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"C-Cecilia?" Ichika said and looked at me.

"What are you doing here, Miss Alcott?" Miss Orimura asked. I saw Ichika was massaging Miss Orimura's shoulder.

"M-Miss Orimura?" I stammered. "I-I-I-I. . ." Was all I managed before I got silent. I wanted to ask what they were doing, but then Miss Orimura stand up from the chair and walked towards me.

"Well?" Miss Orimura raised an eyebrow.

"I-I thought I h-heard something, so I-I. . ."

"You heard me squealed?" She asked. I then nod. "Well, Ichika massaged me, and it felt really, _really _good." She smiled.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance. W-well, I left my handkerchief here, so I wanted to. . ."

"You mean the pink handkerchief? Sorry." Miss Orimura said and point at her window. I then looked at the floor, feeling disappointed.

"I-it's okay." I smiled.

**Line Break**

**Tabane's POV**

"Today has marked the 2nd day I still haven't made a special IS for Chanchan." I sighed. "But the one he touched, why did it activated when he touched it?"

Tabane was currently working on making a new special IS for her crush. Or working on what she had right now. She still haven't had any idea on what she should do, since it's a male's IS she's about to do. And every attempt that she tried, failed.

And, she's still trying to figure out about Ichika's incident, about the IS. It was clear that the IS that Ichika activated wasn't Tabane's creation. It's Core.

Or should I say _Cores_.

The IS had two Cores in it. Which is, impossible. The first core was a normal one. It was one of the 467 Cores that Tabane created. But the second one, it was just simply, different.

Maybe that was the reason why Tabane couldn't do a male's IS. Should I add another Core? What could the side effects be? Questions were swirling in Tabane's head, but there were no answers.

"But even if I make an IS with two Cores, I'll need to make one of these." I said and stared at the second Core.

"But what if I just. . ."

**Line Break (again)**

**Ichika's POV**

The day was tiring. After I massaged my sister, Miss Yamada asked for my help to clean her desks.

_Desks_. With an s.

I had to clean all 15 of her desks, and believe me, all of it was big. While she did nothing. But, I can't really get angry at her, since I was the one who accepted it.

"Ichika?" I heard someone knocked on my door. This must be one of the girls' pranks.

"Stop it already, enough with the pranks." I said and was about to go to sleep.

"It's me, Houki."

"Eh? Coming." I head to the door and opened it. "What's wrong, Houki?"

"M-may I, come in?" She asked. I was a bit stunned when she asked me that, because girls rarely enter boy's room.

"S-sure." I managed. She then entered at sat on the chair next to the table. "You want anything?"

"No, thank you."

"So, what brings you here, Houki?" I asked. She then looked down on the floor.

"I-Ichika. A-are you, s-single?" Houki asked. I was shocked because of the question and blushed a bit.

"S-s-s-single? W-why all of a s-sudden?" I stammered.

"I-it's not like I-I want to d-date you or s-something. I-it's just a question." She managed.

"Well, currently, I'm not with someone." I answered her. "But, what's with the question all of a sudden?"

"A-are you free, t-tomorrow?"

"W-well, I don't know. Miss Yamada wanted me to help her tomorrow, so. . ."

"Oh." She managed. I could hear disappointment in her voice.

"B-b-but we could probably, I don't know. Help Miss Yamada? I know it's not fun, but at least we can do it together." I said, trying to make her happy. She then smiled.

"S-sure!" She said excitedly. "As long as we're together." She added. I just smiled when she said that, at least I didn't make her sad or angry at me.

"Ichika? Ichika?" I heard a girl calling my name outside. I then realized that I forgot to close the door. "Where are you?"

That voice.

"Who is it, Ichika?" Houki asked me.

"It's probably Cecilia." I answered.

"Ichika! There you are." She said when she saw me from the open door. "And, who is that, Ichika?"

"Oh, Cecilia. What's wrong?" I said and gestured her to come in. "Oh, and close the door. Thank you"

"What're you doing here, Cecilia?" Houki asked with slight annoyance.

"Same goes for you. What're you doing in his room?" Cecilia asked.

Both of them then traded insults. I just stood there as I watched them.

"Ladies? I'm sorry, but can you. . ."

"Shut up!" Both of them yelled at me simultaneously. I then kept quiet.

**And Another Line Break (Sorry)**

"I'm sorry if I made you girls fight each other. But can you tell me why the hell are you girls sleeping in my room?!" I asked. After they fight, both of them then decided to sleep in my room. For no fricking reason!

Well, the room had two beds, so I volunteered to sleep on the floor.

"Good night, Ichika." Cecilia said.

"Sweet dreams." Houki added.

"Good night Chanchan."

"Alright, good ni-" I was about to reply them. But then.

Wait. . . Chanchan?!

"Kyaaaa!"

**Author'sNotes: And I have to end the episode here. Sorry because it's really, **_**really**_** short. And sorry for the cliff-hangers. I'll explain how Tabane got inside Ichika's room in the next chapter.**

**And now, Q&A Monday! Yayy!**

**Is the girl from the dream Ichika's sister? No, she's not.**

**When is this scene occurring? After Ichika's kidnapping.**

**Is Ichika gonna make a love triangle with Tabane and Chifuyu, or is he going to make a full harem? I don't know yet, probably the harem, but it all depends on the situation.**

**Why is Tabane still with her parents when she's 15? Shouldn't she be away? Well, in the anime, she was already away from her parents, right? Well, I don't want to spoil that one. That will appear later.**

**Oh yeah, and another thing. In chapter 1, there's a '?'s POV' on the last part. That too will appear much, much later in the story.**

**So, I guess that's all. I'm sorry if I left any questions, and I'm sorry because this chapter's short.**

**Questions? Go ahead. Improvements and opinions are appreciated. Until then, take care.**


	7. Happy New Year!

**Hey, how's it going? I'm not uploading or anything, I just wanted to say Happy New Year. I don't know if I'm late or early, but in my place, it's already officially 2014. (I posted this at exactly 00:00, 1 Jan, 2014.)**

**I just want to say thank you for the suggestions you readers have given me and thanks for the reviews so far. It's been fun writing so far, even though it's not my favourite thing to do, but I had fun doing it for you guys.**

**So, any new ideas and opinions are appreciated.**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. I hope you guys are doing fine and had a great year of 2013. I hope all of you guys will have a wonderful year on 2014. So, Happy New Year . Greetings from Malaysia.**


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tabane's POV**

I want to see him. No, I need to see him. I really need to. I missed his brown eyes and his alluring face. They're just so . . . adorable.

I needed to take a break from making Ichika's IS, so I thought I stop by the IS academy. Just to see him. Of course, I'll need to go at night, since Chifuyu don't really like me here.

**Line Break**

Now, I just need to enter the IS academy secretly and quietly. Simple and easy.

"Hmm, I can use the window, but I'll probably end up in other student's room." I mumbled, trying my best to think of a plan.

It went on for a moment before I finally had one.

**Chifuyu's POV**

I was a bit disappointed when that Cecilia girl went inside my room. I was still not satisfied with the massage. I could've spent more time with him, just the two of us, alone in the room.

"Miss Yamada, have you seen Ichika?" I asked Miss Yamada, who was beside me.

"No, not after he helped me clean my desks. I think he went to his room." She answered. I then nod and thanked her.

**Line Break**

It was already midnight when I finished writing my report. I thought I wanted to go to sleep, but I wanted to see him. I needed to. Just one more time before I sleep, so I can dream about him.

I then cleaned the desk of my office and head to my bed to sleep. But I couldn't. I just couldn't close my eyes. I kept thinking about him.

My daydream was interrupted when I heard a 'boom' in the academy's hallway. It wasn't that loud, but it was loud enough to make me woke up.

I quickly got up and looked for any sign of explosion happened. Luckily, all of the students didn't hear the explosion, so I didn't have to order them to get back to their room.

It was about five minutes until I found the place of the explosion. It was covered with smoke and there were dusts all over it. When it cleared, what I saw next shocked me.

Oh no.

**Tabane's POV**

"Hmmm, I wonder where Chanchan's room is." I mumbled. After I got in, I searched for his room. It was hard since I didn't know where his room is.

When I was still looking, I saw a girl with long hair and green ribbon stood in front of a door. What is she doing here in the middle of the night, I thought. I quickly hide so she wouldn't see me.

"Ichika?" I heard her call. Does that mean that, this is Chanchan's room? Then who is she? Is she his girlfriend?

After a while, the door opened and I saw him. Chanchan. She then entered the room with Ichika, but they forgot to close the door.

This is my chance.

I then quickly, but stealthily entered Ichika's room. How I entered unnoticed, I have no idea. Probably the rabbit's ear's luck.

Both of them were so busy with talking, they didn't realize that I was already hiding in the closet next to the door. I didn't hear what their topic was, so I just kept quiet. Until another girl entered the room.

This time, the girl was blonde. The same thing the girl with the black and the girl with the blonde hair had was, both of them were so cute and pretty . . . and so young.

For the first 5 minutes, they were talking normally. The next, they were already fighting. And then, let's just say both of them had a really bad day.

By that time, I was already to tired, so I thought that maybe I'll just sleep here and wake up tomorrow.

**Line Break**

I don't know why, but they were going to sleep in Ichika's room. I didn't pay much attention to what they'd say, but I heard something like 'unfair . . . left my keys . . . scared of the dark' or something like that.

They were saying goodnights to each other, and I can't help it. It was already a habit of mine, so I had to. Plus, it was Chanchan.

"Goodnight Chanchan." I said right after all of them finished. At first, Ichika was going to respond, but he stopped and yelled.

Damn.

**?'s POV**

"Don't tell me you left something. Did you leave a clue?" I said after one of my servants failed to complete the mission I gave her correctly.

"I-I'm sorry, but I was in a rush. They were patrolling the area, and-"

"Idiot! Quit your nonsense. Do you know what will happen if they found out? Do you?!" I yelled, cutting off her words. She then went silent after I yelled.

"Just, forget it. At least, you did your part. Did you get it?" I asked her. She then nods. "Did you really, really, get the item?" I asked her again, to confirm. She nods again.

"It was according to plan, so don't worry about it. About the clue, it was just a window. I'm sure they'll just think it was the wind." She sweated. I just nodded when she said that.

"At least the Core's with us now. We should be fine." I said and relaxed myself on the chair I was sitting on.

"But in order get the Core, I had to blow the walls. There was no way out." She said and looked at me with regretful and scared eyes. I smiled and nodded at her, signalling that it was fine.

"But you said that you left the window open." I smiled. Then, she got terrified.

**Chifuyu's POV**

Shit, shit, shit! I can't let anyone know about this. After I saw what was behind the smoke and dust, I quickly ran to Ichika's place. I didn't want this thing spread, so I had to do something.

When I arrived in front of Ichika's room, I quickly burst it open, only to see Ichika standing with three females.

"C-Chifuyu?!" Ichika and Tabane stammered.

Wait . . . what's Tabane doing here?

"Miss Orimura?! W-we can explain! This is-"

"Enough!" I yelled, stopping the two other females from talking. I noticed it was Houki and Cecilia from Class One.

That Cecilia again, I sighed.

"What are all of you doing here?" I asked all of them. All of them kept quiet except Tabane.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Tabane asked me. I gestured at Ichika. She then grinned.

"Only if you can get him from me." Tabane smirked and hugged Ichika tightly.

"Tabane!" Her sister, Houki, called her. "What are you doing?!" She said and grabbed Ichika's hand.

"You wish. He's mine!" Cecilia pulled his other hand.

"Arghh! Stop it!" Ichika pleaded when he was being treated like a toy. "I just wanted a sleep!"

"He's mine!" Tabane hugged him tighter.

"Let him go!" Cecilia pulled his hand.

"You haven't showered!" Houki said, disgust was in her voice.

"Enough!" I yelled and quickly pushed all three of them. All of them fell except Ichika, who was really suffering.

"Tabane! Look at what you've done!" I yelled and pointed at Tabane.

"What did I do?" She asked as she got up and get in her angry position.

"How did you even get in here?" Houki asked as she entangled herself with Cecilia.

"Who is she?" Cecilia asked.

"I want to sleep!" Ichika pleaded as her tried to climb the bed. All of us, including me, jumped on him, trying to explain to him on what was going on.

This will take time, I thought.

**?'s POV**

"Was the explosion loud enough to be heard?" I asked my servant. She shook her head. "Then I'll guess we'll be just fine." I added.

I was holding the legendary White Core that my servant stolen. It was said that if it was inserted inside an IS, it will make it better, faster, stronger. And it was also said to have a twin, the Black Core. But, it's been ages now since anybody see it.

"With this, Project Zero will be completing faster ahead of schedule." I smirked.

"What about the male IS pilot? He's still in the academy."

"Let him be. We'll deal with him some other time, but for now." I paused for a bit before chuckling. "We just need to focus on Project Zero."

**Line Break**

**Ichika's POV**

It, was, chaos. Imagine an angry Chifuyu, a childish Tabane, and two annoying girls in you room. It would be a fricking disaster.

"How did you even get in here?" Chifuyu asked Tabane, who was sitting on the bed beside Houki and Cecilia. Me and Chifuyu were standing in front of them.

"I saw an open window. Since it was the only one open, I thought I take a shot at it." Tabane explained.

"What about the big hole?" Chifuyu asked her again.

"What hole?" I asked.

"Just now, I heard a sound of explosion, that's why I rushed here."

"That wasn't me." Tabane reassured Chifuyu.

"Then that means, there's an intruder?" Houki asked. Chifuyu just nodded.

"We need to tell the other teachers!" Cecilia said. Chifuyu shook her head.

"Don't." She simply said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, the place where it blew."

"You mean, the walls?" Cecilia asked.

"_Inside_ the wall, to be exact."

**Author'sNote: I know, it was a bit rushed, and confusing as fffffish, but I ain't got no choice. I'm busy with my homework and school project, that's why I didn't update in a while. I'm really sorry. But thank you for being patient. I'm really sorry I couldn't upload it faster. I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded, probably next week? Oops.**

**Questions? Go ahead. Improvements and opinions are appreciated. Until then, take care.**


	9. Chapter 6 and a half

**Chapter 6**

**Author'sNotes: I'm sorry for not uploading for about, 2 weeks? I'm gonna be honest, Maths are really shit. That's just fricking ridiculous. I didn't have the time to write because of all my school work I have to do. And I lost all of my ideas that I had. So, I'm just gonna make a short chapter, just to make sure all of the new ideas that popped in my head are written.**

**Ichika's POV**

After what my sister told me, I rushed to where the explosion happened. Chifuyu was accompanying me because I didn't know where the explosion was.

Luckily, there was no one there. Probably they didn't hear the explosion.

"Did the intruder take something?" I asked Chifuyu.

"Y-yes," She hesitated. "A-anyway. . ." She wanted to change the topic, but I quickly cut off.

"What did it took?" I asked sternly. For first, she seemed really scared, which was something she rarely does. But the, she changed her expression and explained the situation.

"A Core." She answered with a serious tone.

"A Core?"

"Not just, a Core." She paused before continuing. "The White Core."

"The White Core? What's that?" I asked, getting a bit confused.

"It was one of Tabane's earliest creations. She never told anyone about it, not even Houki. She gave it to me to protect it, because I was the only person she could trust." She explained. "The White Core has the same functions like a normal Core. It turns on an IS."

"Turns on?"

"-only this Core, multiplies the IS's attributes. It will make the IS better, faster, stronger. Even make it more intelligent."

"So, somehow, somebody knows about the White Core, even though Tabane didn't tell anyone?" I asked.

"Seems like it."

"Why didn't you use it?"

"Are you crazy? It's, it's . . . addicting. It poisons our mind with power. If it falls in the wrong hands-"

"-It'll be chaos." I finished her sentence. She just nods. "So, I presume that you don't want anyone to know about this."

"Yes. Especially-"

"-Tabane." I smiled.

"Well, since we don't want anyone to know about this, we better seal this-"

"-Place." I smiled again.

"Whatever." She said. "Oh yeah, one more-"

"-Thing." I grinned.

"Would you knock that off? It's-"

"-Irritating." I did it again. She showed me the middle finger. I just chuckled.

**Chifuyu's POV**

I hate him. I hate him because he doesn't even know what I feel for him. But maybe that's for the best. After all, I'm his sister.

But . . . A younger brother belongs to their sister, right? It's only fair if I take care of him, if I keep him. If I take his first kiss.

"Ugh." I mumbled.

"Is everything okay, Chifuyu? You seem a bit, odd." Ichika asked.

"It's nothing." I smiled. Who am I kidding? I'm a 24-year-old woman and he's a 15-year-old boy. Will he even like me, to begin with?

"Ichika," I called him. "A-are you free, tonight?"

"Free? Why?" He asked.

"Well, it's been a while since we had our time together, alone. Since every girl here is 'hunting' you." I said. The truth was, I wanted to be alone with him, just for a bit.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't think I have any plans tonight, so, yeah." He smiled. I smiled back to him. Maybe I'll finally have some time alone with him tonight.

He then said he wanted to go back to his room, since it was still early in the morning. I agreed and headed to my office to tidy things up. When I got inside, what I saw shocked me.

"Y-you?! What're you doing here?!" I asked her.

"That's not how you greet your _little _sister, Chifuyu. Right?" She grinned.

**Author'sNotes: And I have to end the chapter here. Sorry it's short; I just needed to update something. And I promise I will get Ichika a fight in the next chapter.**

**I promise. . .**

**Questions? Go ahead. Improvements and opinions are all appreciated. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating in a while. My homework is just, just, just. . . Ugh. Anyway, I'm really sorry.**


	10. Chapter 7

**Author'sNotes: Sorry for not uploading, again. As usual, I've got my school work and shit. Anyway, I'm really, really sorry that the previous chapter was short.**

**Chapter 7**

**Cecilia's POV**

"Wow, you sure learn fast, Ichika."I said after he dodged another shot from me. After he got to his room last night, we came to an agreement that Houki will sleep in her room with Tabane, since they're sisters and I sleep in my room, which is a bummer. Then I asked him if he wanted me to teach him how to use an IS. He nods.

Oh yeah. . .

"Are you sure you've never controlled an IS before? 'Cause you're handling it like you've been doing it for a long time." I asked and shoot him one more time. He was using a standard IS.

"Nah, this is my first. It's pretty easy, just like video games." He said as he dodged it.

"Easy?" I sighed. We were then swirling and twirling in mid air, he was dodging bullets and evading slashes from me, and I was trying really hard to hit him.

"Are you kidding me?" He said and tried to slash me using his sword. "You're telling me you've never played a video game?" He asked as I evaded the slash.

"I didn't say that I've never played. . ." I stated and tried to slash him with both swords in my hand. "-Nor did I say that I've played it." I said. He then deflected the slashes with his sword and countered it. He twirled both of my swords with his sword and disarmed me, making me defenceless against him. He then tackled me and tried to slash my neck. The edge of his sword was a few inches away from my throat before he stopped.

"Wow." He panted. "It's been a long time since I felt this surge of adrenaline in me." He said between his panting. On the other hand, I was in awe. He was flying and dodging swiftly with the IS, much better than me.

"Clearly, I was giving you the upper hand." I said and looked away, trying to cover my embarrassment.

"I'm sure you did." He smiled. "You were great yourself." He said, trying to cheer me up.

"Being the gentlemen you are, I'll just have to accept the compliment." I said before standing up.

**Line Break**

After the practice, we took care of the IS and tidied ourselves. Then, we meet again at the cafeteria.

"Thanks, Cecilia." He said to me.

"What for?"

"Well, the fact that you actually volunteered to help me."

"It's fine. We're friends right?" I smiled. He then nods and smiled. We enjoyed our meal at the cafeteria and spent some time there. We got to know each other.

"Where is Chifuyu? I haven't seen her all day." I suddenly asked.

"Don't know. Last time I saw her was last night."

"You want to check her out?"

"What?" His face showed confusion.

"No, that sounded wrong." I said. He just laughed.

**Chifuyu's POV**

It was a never ending battle. After last night, I quickly told _her _to solve this matter outside; somewhere no one could see us.

"You're getting dull, _sister_. You haven't piloted Yukihira since that _boy _interfered in your life." She said to me.

"He's just a boy." I said while panting.

"The one and only that could pilot an IS." She grinned. "I'm sure he'll be very useful for Project Zero."

"Leave him out of this!" I yelled. "He's got nothing to do in our plan!"

"You and I both know that he could be of use. Imagine his powers combined with the White Core." She smiled. Only by thinking, I could tell that she was really enjoying. "The amount of power." She said with a grin.

"I should've known you were the one who stole it!" I yelled and charged at her with my light-sabre sword. I tried to stab her at the chest, but she quickly dodged and hit me in the back of my head. I quickly get up and distance myself from her.

"What happened to you, Chifuyu? You used to be the Mondo Grosso champion. You were admired by everyone, until the boy made a mistake." She said.

"You kidnapped him."

"_We _kidnapped him, remember?" She grinned. "I told you that you should leave him to us."

"He didn't deserve it." I said with regret. "We should have never chosen him."

"It's not like I can predict the future. I didn't know he could pilot an IS." She explained. "But now that I know, I consider myself lucky by choosing him. And I suppose I should thank you for stopping us from killing him."

"Why do you even want to kill him?" I asked. "He didn't even do anything."

"It was you perfect way out. His father and mother were killed because they sold our secrets. And you were assigned to be his sister, since you were recruited an orphan. If he died, you'll be free."

"Why me?"

"Fuck, I don't know. 'Because my father said so. He said something about 'intelligent' and 'natural skills'."

"Just leave him out of this." My voice sounded fragile. She suddenly lifts her right eyebrow.

"What's this? Don't tell me you're falling for him?"

"Shut up!" I yelled again and charged at her. This time, with full speed.

**Tabane's POV**

I wonder where Ichika go. I haven't seen him since last morning.

"Houki," I called my little sister. "Do you know where Ichika is?"

"Nope. Didn't see him anywhere."

"Weird." I muttered. I then got out of my room and headed to his room. I knocked on the door a few times, but nobody opened. I was about to go, until I heard something inside his room.

"Ahh! Harder, Ichika!" I heard a woman yelled.

"Like this?"

"Yes! That's it!"

My heart began racing, my mind began imagining dirty things. Then, I saw Houki heading here.

"Is he inside?" She asked. I didn't answer her, I just kept quiet. I gestured her to hear through the door.

"What the. . . Is that him?!" Houki gasped. She looked around her. "Could it be. . ."

"Hey guys." A woman said behind me. When I turned around, I saw Cecilia.

"It wasn't her?" Houki said, a bit shocked.

"What's wrong?" Cecilia asked us. Both of us gestured her to hear through the door.

"Oh my. . ." She gasped. "Is that-"

"Yes." Me and Houki answered simultaneously. The only question that was in my mind was. . .

Who is stealing Ichika's virginity from me?

**Author'sNotes: And have to end it here. I know, it's a bit fucked up. . . Hell, it's really fucked up. I had to rush the story, mainly Chifuyu's POV. It's really confusing, it doesn't really made sense. I got nothing to say, just sorry for rushing and bad language and cursing and bad translation of the situation and sorry for not updating.**

**Questions? Go ahead. Opinions and improvements are all appreciated. Until then, take care.**


End file.
